Wicked Fangs: A Challenge
by rwbybomb21
Summary: A challenge fic: Transported to a new world by a girl hoping to escape destiny, Seras Victoria, the last True Vampire, changes everything. Godlike! Seras, Issei Bashing. M for Hellsing blood and gore, and Highschool DxD Ecchi shit.


**A challenge of sorts- I would like someone to turn this into a full story for me. I can't do it myself, as I need to keep up with the other stories I have already, and nay that my brain may pump out. So, if anyone is feeling up to the task, PM me or leave a review. Don't forget to credit me- I did write this chapter, after all.**

 **Obviously this is a HellsingxHighshool DxD fic, but before you decide to take this challenge, there are rules for this- incentive to improve, I guess.**

 **Seras is OP as all fuck. She's a fuck-mothering Nosferatu vampire, for fucks sake, and she's basically female, blonde Alucard anyway.**

 **Seras in the main character- no one else. Everyone else are side characters.**

 **The pairing absolutely must be either SerasxGrayfia or SerasxKoneko. How you implement Koneko into it is completely up to you. If you don't like the idea of writing a lesbian-centric story, then simply don't take this challenge.**

 **Lastly, Issei bashing. Issei is a pervert, nothing around that, and yeah sure his heart's in the right place, but, I mean, come on! For him it's all because of the boobs he might miss out on touching or seeing if one of his peerage members die. He's a pervert, and women in the DxD universe seem to loathe perverts of his calibre, so Seras is like that as well.**

 **SIDE NOTE: Seras has a lot of Alucard's habits, and some of his mannerisms, and she CANNOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, BECOME A DEVIL! She's far too powerful for reincarnation, and she's simply just that stubborn anyway. If she becomes Rias' new servant or not, like Alucard was to Integra, is up to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these thingy things, neither does anyone that decides to take this challenge, blah bluh blah…**

(^^^^^^)

Sitting still was never a forte of one Seras Victoria's. No, she preferred to either watch and wait, or act and partake- never to sit still twiddling her thumbs on her old master's throne with a bored expression on her face. A vampire could live however long they felt like, right? Then what was the point in immortality if you waste it all sitting in an old, dusty throne with nary a thing to do?

Her new master, Integra- bless her soul- had passed away shortly after the miniature war in England with the Nazis, while Walter had, for obvious reasons, died in said war with his head removed from its place upon his shoulders. Her old master, Alucard, had allowed her to drain him dry shortly after the war's end, allowing her his memories, his abilities, his restrictions- something she wasn't happy about- and his, above all else, habits. Now, while Alucard's habits were…less than holy of mind, he was sound in his execution- pun intended. The only trait that had been ingrained into her from her masters' passing was a burning hatred for the Vatican and anything remotely involved with the 'big guy in the sky', as Alucard had once said.

She used to be a god-fearing good little girl with a virgin body and heart both; the virgin body was still there, thankfully, but the heart…well, that went out the window as soon as she learned of her vampirism. There was a short time where she actually resented her master, and his master as well- yes, believe it or not, Seras found it within herself to hate Integra too. Even during the war there were lingering thoughts of betrayal and hatred, and only Pip Bernadette's voice in her head had stopped the treacherous thoughts. Seras expects that Integra knew of her thoughts as well, and could understand her perfectly, despite being two different races- a human that wanted no part of the supernatural world, and a human that wanted to eradicate everything to do with it. Yes, Seras and Integra formed a shaky relationship based off of the fact that Alucard affected them both, and had- unfortunately- dragged them both into the supernatural world. One willingly, one not, but the point stood.

Now here she was, a hundred and sixteen years later, with crumbling walls and a rusted coffin the only thing surrounding her. Her hair had withered and greyed due to the lack of blood and her skin had sagged, making her look around about eighty- regretfully about fifty years ago she'd drained the remaining Hellsing forces that had survived the war and decided to stick around, of which there weren't that many, and attempted to find some way to bring them all back as her servants. The sole reason for that being that she was lonely…and she figured it would be fun ordering around some underlings for a change, instead of being the one ordered around.

Though, due to her master's memories and her own mixing, she'd recently discovered that being ordered around was simply part of a Hellsing vampire's existence. But there was no one that could replace the Hellsing Organisation- no one that could replace Integra.

Sighing at the phantom feeling of Integra's voice at the back of her head, Seras allowed the noise to come through, if only because she'd gotten bored of sitting here for the past one hundred and sixteen years, staring at the dilapidated door ahead of her, waiting for something to happen.

' _Seras…you seem bored.'_

"But of course I am, Mas- Integra."

She could practically feel the rolled eyes of her ex-master. But it couldn't be helped- if there was one person she'd prefer to serve out of any in this godforsaken world, it was Integra. A shame she was dead. Lifting herself up from her slumped position, Seras decided that a little sleep in her coffin could do wonders- it's not like she needed to sleep, but it couldn't be helped that she wanted to simply close her eyes. Bah, life was so boring now.

' _Is there surely nothing to entertain yourself? I know Alucard had his proclivities but-'_ Seras cut off her former master's voice with a sharp intake of air- her breath could be felt around the room. Mainly because that was all that was actually flowing through the room, along with the air escaping from the outside to slip through the cracks in the wall, but she liked to believe she was just that special that it was her breath and her breath only that heated this room. Or more-than-likely _chilled_ the room.

"I smell…human." She leaned forward in her chair, but she daren't get up- her master's voice was law, even if she was dead. That wouldn't go away until she got a new master, but until Integra specifically told her she could go hunting, then she shall sit, an ever thirsty vampire she may be. Integra's voice just sighed before giving the okay to hunt. She may not like it, even while she is dead and stuck inside of her servant's head, but if this was the price to pay instead of becoming a vampire, then so be it. Before Integra could speak, though, Seras whispered once more. "I smell human…and I smell something that smells like the Vatican."

Integra- or as we all know by now, an amalgamation of Integra that was cloned perfectly by Seras' mind to help cope with the woman's death- thought for at least a minute, which by then the footsteps of the intruders into her home became audible, before sighing as she could think of no reason that the Vatican of all places would be after her.

Then, the old wooden doors that lead Alucard's old chambers- now hers by right- creaked open slowly. Dust and crumbled stone fragments shifted and fell from the door, the hinges breaking upon the door being opened after centuries of being inactive. The oak wooden doors were then shoved open roughly.

Seras only hoped they were here for a fight- she needed _some_ way to pass the time, after all.

Alas, it was not to be- a simple child, with two humans and one weird-smelling human-lookalike walked in. The child's green-blue eyes filled with nothing but disdain for her surroundings, but curiosity could also be sensed. Now that Seras focused hard, she could sense something that resembled the Vatican's holy spirit that rested within each one of them. But this was twisted, almost as though this girl had been baptised in blood and darkness at birth and had walked the path of a devil up until this 'meeting'. She focused harder yet, and to her surprise the two people beside the girl seemed to radiate that power as well.

She tended not to focus on the ones weaker than her 'enemy'- hey, her home was being invaded by odd-smelling humans with a small, red haired girl leading them. If that didn't scream 'hostile' then her sense of morality was the best thing in the world. That was sarcasm, _obviously_ her sense of morality was never the best- even while human.

They all spotted her immediately as she grunted, her back crackling like dead leaves underfoot as she leaned back in her throne- they were honestly of no threat to her. Even with her powers restricted with a new master only being capable of releasing them, she could handle them with one hand. She leaned back, completely disregarding anything they did or anywhere they went. As long as she wasn't bothered, or her stuff wasn't touched, then things were all good for her. She was too tired to even attempt to hunt them.

Alas, her peace and quiet was disturbed- rather quickly, I might add- as the small girl pointed up to the red-haired man next to her and whispered "Are you sure she's it, Sirzechs?"

The girl next to her, the one with black hair and a small, kind yet sadistic smile plastered on her face, had all but shouted at her friend. "Of course she is! We've been walking all this way for this old coot. We may as well complete what we came here to do."

The small girl just nodded her head- it was then that, even though the girl was small, she looked remarkably well-defined for a small girl. It was when they got closer to her that she realised that the 'small girl' was actually sixteen years old- or close to that age- with hips and curves that could have put hers to shame. They almost made her envious. _Almost_. Right now they made her look like a shrivelled up prune, but as soon as she got some blood in her and her body rejuvenated itself…this girl would be swooning out of envy- she wasn't vane, but a simple fact was stated, and would later be proven. Nothing more nor anything less.

She completely disregarded the girls and lone man, thinking them a nuisance and wishing they would just leave her in peace. With all these years spent here she'd grown complacent and relaxed, and some part of her did not want that relaxation to leave. She was often too tense as soon as she stood. Sitting in this throne relaxed her, which must have been why her old master Alucard liked sitting here so much, or why her newer master Integra preferred sitting in her office chair.

She only realised that she'd drifted off in to a closed-eye sleep when a small hand waved in front of her closed eyes: that, for once, allowed her to simply sit back and listen instead of see- she misses sleeping.

"Hellooo~"

Raising a hand with speed that must have surprised the red haired teen, she slapped the hand away from her face and sat up straight again, mentally chuckling at the surprise on the girl's face. Her small grin slipped as soon as it was there, and she remained stone-faced.

"What do you want? You're intruding." Seras' voice was flat and her tone sharp, an inflection of annoyance sprinkling her words. The girl in front of her simply stared for a few seconds, instead of frowning or wincing like others would have done in the past. She had the vague idea that this girl had dealt with silent and stoic types before.

In Kuoh, a certain Neko girl sneezed, before sighing and stuffing more candy into her mouth.

"Did you hear me, _girl_? You're in my home; intruding. Now _leave_!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and sighed, her brother- presumably, due to the red hair and similar features- walking over with the black haired girl following along silently- she had respect for that girl instantly; she knew not to be loud around here. In fact, if there was any of them that she felt understood her need for silence, it was that girl. The black haired one dressed in some sort of Japanese style kimono with a fan attached to her hip with the wrap that stretched around her waist keeping the kimono from opening.

The red haired man simply smiled sheepishly, his smile beginning to annoy Seras; she hated people like that, people that decided they were too good to simply admit that they were in the wrong for _trespassing on someone else's property without invitation._

Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her attention, so she simply closed her eyes and leaned back into her throne, eyes closing and breathing beginning to even out- sleep, while possible, is always nearly impossible for a vampire to achieve. This way, with nearly a full century of nothing but awareness, her vampiric body would, instead of reject the idea of sleep, welcome it.

Clearly the red haired girl didn't want to be ignored like her brother was so willing to be- at least he knew when someone was exhausted and deserved their sleep. Either that, or Seras just figured her ignorance was something he was not used to and therefore he was too shocked. Even though she knew it was the first, she could believe it was the second one, right? A little hope never hurt anyone; well, except for Schrodinger. Stupid little cat got devoured and now all of his hopes and dreams are gone, along with her old master's existence, come to think of it. Meh, she got over it.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like that!"

The black haired girl grabbed her friend's shoulder and gently dragged her away from the now sleeping Seras. Well, she wasn't fully asleep, but she was somewhere between awake and asleep- she wasn't about to leave unknowns to stroll around as though they owned the place unattended after all. This was her home- no one walked in without her knowing whatever it is they wanted.

"Rias, are you sure this is her? She looks like an old hag to me." While Akeno was busy explaining the pros and cons of this being the wrong person, her brother Serzechs decided this was too big a task for just him. One summoning later and there stood Grayfia Lucifuge- now Serzechs' somewhat unwilling wife, maid, and the strongest queen of the underworld.

"Lord Serzechs?" Her voice was monotonous- she hadn't smiled, laughed, or even inflected the slightest of emotion since her 'rebirth'. Honestly while she liked the idea at the time, right now she hated it- the pure audacity of the Gremory family to reincarnate a devil without their consent and then act as though all was well…it was disgraceful. But she had no choice, nor did she about her marriage to Serzechs, and thus she simply locked away her feelings. Why show a family of degenerates like that emotions that they didn't have the privilege of seeing?

Seras, after she was done probing the mind of the newcomer to her home, grinned while her eyes were still closed- Grayfia, surprisingly, saw it.

Turning to her King, Grayfia questioned with the slightest of inquisitive tones beneath the monotony. "Serzechs, what is the reason you summoned me?" To emphasise her confusion, she gestured her head ever-so-slightly towards the old woman in the throne.

Serzechs simply sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying- and failing- to ignore the spite behind his name every time Grayfia spoke it. Rias, thankfully, was still too upset with the woman in the throne for ignoring him that she simply didn't catch it. "This woman here is the last known pure-blooded vampire of this world."

"This world…?" Grayfia was downright confused- this world? He spoke as though…oh no, he couldn't have, of all the hair-brained things…

"Uh…I'll explain later." He amended with a small smile or apology when Grayfia narrowed her eyes but rolled her wrist to continue. "Right…ahem, I told Rias and Rias wants her for her peerage to deal with Riser in next week's Rating Game. Unfortunately, the vampire is proving stubborn- or, in the very least, just doesn't want us here."

Seras' voice boomed from her throne, making even Grayfia jump at how unexpected it was. "That's because you're trespassing." The once half-asleep vampire then sighed, running a hand through her once-blonde, now grey hair, flicking a bang away from her forehead. "You have no right to demand me of anything, either; from what I've gathered from your little speech with the maid there, you're in a different dimension- _MY_ dimension. Therefore, you have no hold over me."

Rias spoke up. "Look, I want you for my peerage, I _need_ you for it; do you even know what I am? Who that man over there is?"

Seras regarded the girl with a blank face- which quite frankly creeped Rias out and made Serzechs fidget a bit. "Did nothing I've said get through to you? You're not in your dimension anymore- I don't even want to know HOW you got here anyway or where you're even from." Leaning in her throne, interlocking her fingers while resting her chin on her hands, eyes boring into Rias' own. "Whoever that man was or is, and whoever you think you are, means jack shit now- here is my dimension; you can do nothing here, and you can certainly never demand anything of me."

Rias was growing desperate now; if this woman, the most powerful being in this dimension, denied her, then she'd surely lose the Rating Game to Riser and marry the pig of a Phenex. She only had one trump card left, and that was to play to the woman's humanity- humanity that may not even exist, but it was worth a shot.

"Please," she begged, eyes wide with tears brimming at the edges- what's worse is they weren't even fake. If she couldn't get this woman on her side, she'd be screwed and doomed for life. "Please, I need you."

Seras just regarded her for a mere second before scoffing and turning her head again- heartless? Yes, but she was a fuck-mothering vampire. She's killed a lot of people to get that title and she ain't giving it up because some lowly being thinks she has something to offer her.

Taking that as a go ahead to continue her appeal, Rias told her the entire story- everything. About what they were, what they were doing, and, most importantly, about Riser. About the pig of a man that had enough women as it was and simply desired more. About the evil that is Riser Phenex, and why she was so desperate to escape the contract her parents had signed.

After that, it was silent throughout the room- no one dared loose a breath, lest they miss the vampire's reply. This was it- if this didn't work, Rias was downright doomed for life.

Seras leaned forward, her eyes matching Rias' own. She could feel Rias' blood pumping and her heart beating erratically- she could smell the sheer amount of blood that pumped through the girl's veins.

The next word she spoke had the rest of them shocked. "So?"

Rias sputtered, trying to find a good reason, something, _anything_ to plead her case. Serzechs sighed, and began explaining to Grayfia that this vampire was Rias' last hope. They needed her by any means necessary. But what scared Grayfia was that even as old as this woman appeared, she had more power than Serzechs, more than she'd ever felt from anyone. That terrified her.

Akeno had an idea; a stupid, selfish idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"What if we explained the benefits of working for us?"

Seras simply breathed a relieved sigh- thank god that at least one of them spoke her language. She leaned forward some more, clearly intrigued. "I'm listening."

Akeno began pacing, explaining the benefits of becoming a devil, while the rest of them simply slapped a palm to their heads- they'd forgotten that vampires, no matter what dimension, are lustful, vengeful, and above all selfish creatures. Unless it involves something they want, they'd rather go mortal than help someone.

"Well…becoming a devil for the Gremory family would mean a lengthened lifespan, heightened senses, night vision, improved speed, strength and magic reserves"- Seras raised an eyebrow to the magic part, but otherwise kept listening- "and, eventually, you'd get your own peerage."

"No thanks. Gonna pass."

Akeno backpedalled slightly at that; Seras hadn't even regarded her explanation with a hint of thought, she simply dismissed it all without thinking on the benefits. It was almost as though nothing had caught her eye, so to speak.

"What? Why!?"

"I'm already immortal, I already see in the dark, I'm the strongest being of this planet, and magic…is kinda useless if it's never existed in the first place. Plus I have no idea what a 'peerage' even is."

They were running out of time for the Rating Games, and they were running out of ideas on ways to sway this being in front of them to their sides; it was only a matter of time before they lost and Rias was doomed. But when Akeno had explained the details of becoming a devil, she had left out something that Grayfia had picked up on. And Serzechs could already figure out what it is the female vampire wanted from them in order to even consider being a part of Rias' peerage.

She wanted a reason. A good one, not something that made her want to cry or laugh- she needed incentive in the form of a reason.

Seras smiled as she read Grayfia's mind- smart girl, but this was boring her. She'd have to make her move quickly, otherwise…well…she _is_ a vampire, and she _is_ hungry after all.

Grayfia simply proposed her idea- she wasn't even sure if her guess was right, but if the seal that surrounded the gloved hand of Seras was an indication, she was seeking a master- a strong one. She would not become a devil, that was certain, but that didn't mean she wouldn't serve Rias. Yes, Grayfia nodded to steel herself, she could convince this vampire.

"You want something to persuade you over, yes?" at this, Seras nodded. "What about a new master?"

Silence reigned the room, the breaths of everyone around them hitching; they hadn't thought of that, but that was simply because this woman would be trading away her freedom either way. Rias was dead set on having this legend of a woman become part of her peerage, but Grayfia knew that she was too powerful to be reincarnated. So, a new solution; voluntary indentured servitude until the Rating Game was over.

Seras, after a full minute of silence, regarded Grayfia with a critical eye. "Continue."

"You willingly become Rias Gremory's indentured servant until the Rating Games are over, and then you return here- you never see us again, and you can go back to your rest."

Rias interjected. "Indentured servant? Is she not joining my peerage?"

Grayfia simply deadpanned, Serzechs as well, and both simply gave her a look that just screamed 'are you stupid?'. "She's far too powerful, and it would not be fair to simply barge in here and have her deal with one little issue for you, only to become practically enslaved to you for the rest of her existence."

Rias sighed- she knew Grayfia was right. This woman was far too powerful for her to deal with, and it would hardly be fair- but she was a devil. And devils are selfish creatures that will get whatever they want eventually- either through time, bribery or trickery, she'd have this woman as part of her peerage. Not her friend, nor her servant, but her peerage member. She was a Gremory though, and she knew for a fact the rest of her peerage would detest her for forcing or tricking someone to join her peerage. The only exception was Issei, but that was only because he was already dead and technically had no free will.

She sighed again. "I…don't mind, I guess."

"And what do I get out of this? I'm basically becoming a temporary servant to you, and aside from coming back here, I see no reason for me to join you."

Grayfia simply spoke, no emotion evident in her being. "You will have me then; a servant for you."

Seras grinned, her entire mouth showing off razor-sharp teeth that looked sharper than surgeon scalpels.

"Then you have a deal."

(^^^^^^)

"Grayfia Lucifuge, do you even realise what you've done!?"

Grayfia sat there, calmly, her head and back straight with eyes facing forwards and mouth set in an impassive line- she knew, oh boy did she know. She'd given herself up as a servant to a Nosferatu vampire, something only thought a myth even amongst the vampires of her world, thus pledging herself to serve said vampire forever or until said vampire wished her to be released. She'd never made such a pledge before, but she'd found that with a new master, her life was slightly…better, in a sense.

She's been under the tutorship of one Seras Victoria since she'd pledged herself, and she was already making improvements in her movement speed and overall general body strength. A week ago she'd been unable to put her fist through solid six inch concrete walls, and now she can do it with ease. Her master had explained that Seras was able to lightly tap a concrete wall with her pinkie finger and it would shatter- obviously she didn't believe her master, but then Seras had proven to be truthful with her pinkie obliterating the wall into nothing but dust and shards. Since then, she'd been doubling her training, and she could tell she was stronger just by standing up and sitting down.

Right now, in front of her, was one Lord Gremory, head of the Gremory house and one of the only people to actually think of Grayfia as more than a baby-maker or a maid. He saw her strength, her wisdom, her battle tactics. She was rightfully strong through hard work, and now she was working even harder; even though he was screaming in her face about the vampire she'd enslaved herself to, she could see a hint of sadness and something akin to disappointment in his eyes.

"I believe I do, Lord Gremory." Her tone was monotonous and even, no hint of the unease she felt around such a powerful man- the only people more powerful than the man in front of her were Serzechs and, most definitely, her Master, Seras. "I have saved young Rias from marrying 0ne Riser Phenex, I have freed myself from the Gremory house, and, more importantly, I have found a new master to take me in and train me; I am stronger than ever before, and my master is about to fulfil her part of the bargain we made." Grayfia then muttered. "Which means, due to my being her servant, I would need to join her when she goes back to her own world. I wonder if they have the same foods and cultures as the humans do in our dimension."

Lord Gremory froze at that; he hadn't considered that Grayfia might not actually like working for them. I mean, sure Serzechs was infatuated with her, but the feeling was only one-sided. Grayfia simply stuck around because she was honour bound too, and he'd be lying if he said the Gremory family hadn't milked her loyalty for everything. To be honest, somewhere in the back of his mind he'd expected her to leave much sooner.

He simply sat down on his little throne and rubbed at his temples- he couldn't blame the maid, really. She was treated less than fairly simply because she used to work for the Old Lucifers, simply because she was related to them even. Grabbing the goblet next to his hands, a gold and jade-encrusted goblet at that, he hurriedly downed the wine within.

One done, he levelled Grayfia with a stare that spoke of nothing, but volumes as well- he simply couldn't stand to see someone he thought would be a permanent fixture in his family's home leave, but at the same time he hoped her a good time away from here. The devil world was stifling after all, and was a place of selfishness and destruction. Sometimes he felt the ned to leave, simply breathe some fresh air from the human world for once, instead of the brimstone-filled smog they inhaled every day.

Tiredly, he wiped his eyes, before staring at the impassive woman with a friendly smile coming to his face.

"So, what's your new master like?"

The conversation went from there, both of them talking for possibly the last time with soft smiles on both of their faces- Grayfia would not deny this man, this one devil that was as human as she once wished to be, a smile to convey how much she'd miss this family. She may loathe being here, but the family itself was by far one of the nicest to her.

She left with a smile still on her face, teleporting to her new master via magic circle, while Lord Gremory simply sipped his cup with a smile still on his face.


End file.
